


Search With Me

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [121]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Thea and Eva practice together!
Relationships: Thea Keng/Eva Lu
Series: Owari Magica [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Search With Me

**Author's Note:**

> practice match: 5exp each  
> set before: thea's first battle, thea and aeron's practice match, all the current arc  
> the joy and happiness of seeing some cuties: free
> 
> Bun: 1782 words at 890 +850 +50 = 1790pts  
> Strawberry: 2825 words at 1415 +1400 = 2815pts

Eva stood at the edge of the beach between the sand and water, looking out to the skyline. She wanted to practice her fighting, to be better for the next fight she managed to be apart of and she wanted to help so bad. Eva had already been standing there transformed, waiting to be able to practice until it hit her she had last been to this part of the beach when she trained with Ophelia and Mariana. Shaking her head to clear it, she held out her hand to summon her sword only to be greeted with a different weapon all together. A pair of maces is what they looked to be, each with a half of a moon phase motif on each of them. She swung one of them, feeling the weight of it through the air almost pulling her. They felt nice in her hands as she braced her feet in the sand and started practicing.

Thea had been skating by the beach when she saw a familiar shape... A pretty girl with short hair. And a pair of maces, nice. She kicked her board up into her hands and trudges through the sand to get to the girl. "Well, fancy seeing you here!" She teases. "I like your outfit."

Eva hold on her maces failed when the surprise of Thea running up to her startled her, letting the maces fall heavy onto the sand. "Oh, uh i- hi!" the last time she saw her, she was running away from the party so...Eva didn't really know if Thea was upset with her. She looked down to her Magi outfit, it had been the same since she made her wish but she never really thought about it much. Eva tried to hide a sheepish smile as she looked back to Thea, "Thank you, what um brings you to the beach?"

"Just around." Thea ruffled her bangs, which were probably a mess due to the wind. "You ah, up to anything interesting?"

"Oh" Eva searched Thea's face for hint of annoyance but she looked fine, the same smooth and flawless skin as the other day. Eva's eyes widened a bit as she looked away from Thea's face, shrugging a little as she placed a hand on one of the mace's handle that was sticking up. "Just trying to practice with these, I normally have a sword so these are a little out of my comfort zone." Eva wondered what Thea had, but then again was only 80% sure Thea was a Magi so maybe this scene was just weird.

"Well... want some help?" Thea sets her skateboard down and fixes her shirt. "I... haven't gotten to play around much, and those look cool."

Eva thought for a moment, Thea was definitely Magi unless she was just some random kid with a adrenaline high, and she would benefit from fighting too at least. Plus Eva wouldn't be alone either. "Yeah that would be lovely actually um" she took a couple steps back to get Thea some room, grabbing her maxes as she did so "just whenever you're ready!"

Thea transforms as she steps forwards, smiling as she keeps her balance in the sand with her heels. "And this," She nods. "Is the first time I'm getting into a fight. That's what the incubators said we do, right? Fight witches and stuff?" She also pulls her scythe slowly from the space behind her, just to make a show of it for the other girl.

Eva watched Thea transform, there was something kinda nice about transformations almost soothing. Thea's little bunny ears were cute but reminded Eva of the familiar she fought a few weeks ago, those bites still haunt her. "Your first first time? Like you haven't fought anything before?" Eva felt a little nervous now, she didn't want to fight that hard if it was Thea's first fight and by the sound of it, Eb and Flow didn't do much explaining about witches but Eva shouldn't be surprised, Flow didn't tell her much either. "Yes. We fight them to stay alive, that's what a..." she hesitated for a moment, thinking about her."..friend told me". Eva shook her head to clear away her thoughts before raising her maces into a blocking stance, "just go ahead and take a shot!"

Thea took a few steps forwards to slash her scythe at the other girl, not quite sure how she was supposed to just jump into it. And then, of course, she stumbled and misjudged the weight of it. She yelped in surprise, missing... but was kinda close. "Which friend? Do you mean Ana? The one who wasn't at the pride party?" She looked Eva over. It had been solemn, if awkward, when she asked about Ana.  
(6 to hit)

Eva braced herself for the impact of metal, only to watch her stumble and miss. Eva backed up a little to avoid Thea crashing into her. Eva went to swing one of her maces at Thea, aiming for her hold on the scythe but the mention of Mariana made Eva bristle. Her swing impact faltered, only knocking into Thea at 1/4 the power. "..No, not her it was someone else but...she's gone now too." Eva answered, doing her best to avoid Thea's gaze but still watch out. (11 to hit - 2 dmg)

Thea whistled. "Ana was pretty upset last time I saw her. Have there been some messy witches? Or- or something about that Donny lady?" She half spun, not phased by the scrape- she'd done worse on her board- and slashed at the other girl. "So what actually happened? You okay?"  
(19 to hit, 5dmg)

HP  
Eva 55hp  
Thea 58hp

Eva held her arm up to take the slash, before sweeping her mace underneath to hit Thea's legs. "There's been a one or two i've seen that have been messy...sometimes regular people get caught up in our fights, most of the time they make it out.." Eva could only think of one time a person had died to a witch that she had been present for, her first fight. She stepped to the side, trying to keep her balance on the sand. Eva thought for a moment when Thea said Donny, thinking she had meant Vondila for a moment and wondered just how long she knew them before.. "Donny? You mean Belladona?"  
(15 to hit - 5 dmg)

Thea stumbled but regained her balance to jab the non-pointy end of her scythe in the other girl's direction. "Yeah! I mean, probably. Ana vented to me about her, when we first talked. Except I hadn't made a contract yet, so she pretended it was a dnd game. So, you know, that was fun. Who's your friend, though?"  
(8 to hit, 4dmg)

HP  
Eva 51hp  
Thea 53hp

Eva winced at the dull pain of the jab, one of the more annoying pains in her opinion, before whacking her weapon against Thea's hands. She almost laughed at the thought of this being a game, DnD being a pretty good way to explain Magis without seeming to crazy. Eva only knew two things about Belladonna, "...Her name was Vanessa, she had been a Magi for a bit before me and told me some....things." she paused, trying to pick her words carefully "She told me Belladonna was out for us, to make fight I guess, so people were receiving threat letters and she told me to watch out and...that was the last time I saw her before she-" Eva stopped, rubbing her eyes with her arm with a sniff before looking back to Thea "..It doesn't matter though, Belladonna is different now and isn't a threat so don't...worry about her."  
(16 to hit - 4 dmg)

Thea hesitated. She didn't want to hit someone who was about to cry. "That sounds like I should worry, though. Didn't she cause someone to lose their arm?" She stepped closer to the other girl, hands sore from the hit. "Or are we just brushing it aside and not worrying about that? And Vanessa... did she die too?"

HP  
Eva 51hp  
Thea 49hp

Eva shrugged, Vanessa mentioned that Belladonna was the reason Vondila had lost her arm. "Yeah, I guess she did but it's just over now. She's calmer now, i think. I don't know, as long as she isn't hurting anyone anymore I guess...we're all just dealing with it." Eva has only really seen Belladonna once recently, at Pride and she seemed gushy. Eva saw Thea's getting closer but not with any intention to hit, she relaxed her arms a little as she lowered her weapon before nodding. "Yes..she's gone, like the other two." She thought about what Ophelia had said, how Vanessa didn't seem to recognize them as they fought her witch. She looked back to Thea, raising her weapons back up "that's why we have to get stronger, so we stay alive and can have each other's backs."

Thea slashed at the other girl again at the indication to keep fighting. "Having each others backs? Yeah! That doesn't sound too hard to do!" She nodded sharply. "And, from the little bit of Ana I knew, she wouldn't want us to be sad, right? She'd want us to keep going, and fuck some shit up for her. And probably no more infighting, because that stressed her out!"  
(16 to hit, 6dmg)

HP  
Eva 45hp  
Thea 49hp

Eva tried to move back from the slash, keeping her arms out in front of her to protect her face. Thea was right, Mariana wouldn't want her to have the same fate as any of them. Vanessa herself told her to stay positive as it would all be fine and Eva believed that, and she wanted Thea to believe that too. "You're right," she sniffed, giving her a soft smile as she swung her mace, missing Thea as her footing slipped in the sand. "It's funny, maybe you understood her better as an outsider than I did. Being able to just see from the outside might have given you a better look, a better chance." ( 5 - miss)

Thea slashed in her direction again, stepping forwards. "It's not about seeing the outside, but... it doesn't hurt. Maybe I just had a heart to heart once, when she needed it. Maybe that's all you need. A heart to heart." She stepped into Eva's space then.  
(11 to hit, 5dmg)

HP  
Eva 40hp  
Thea 49hp

Eva dug her heels in the ground to brace the attack before whacking her weapon in retaliation. "A heart to heart..." she questioned, wondering a little what they talked about and if it had helped much in the end. When Thea stepped close to her, Eva looked up at her in confusion "Wha-... I don't..." (14 to hit - 4 dmg)

Thea backed up, using the shaft of her scythe to push the other girl back a bit and giggling, winking. "Just kidding. I mean, completely serious, but." She shrugged and spun the scythe. "I'm not trying to freak you out."

HP  
Eva 40hp  
Thea 45hp

Eva brushed the weapon end off her chest, a little embarrassed. "..Oh...okay" she laughed a little, "I wasn't freaked out! I just, I don't need that...right now" she didn't think she did.

"I was mostly just throwing you off. I mean, what if we have to fight magi, instead of witches? Sometimes you need a bit more pizzazz to distract and conquer." She offered. "And I'm in a good mood, so I got carried away."

Eva thought for a minute, at the notion of fighting each other for real. "....I would hope it would never come to that, I don't want any fighting that doesn't need to happen." she readied her mace and swung it at Thea's side, "I mean, outside of sparring because those are for fun." she hopped forward towards Thea, prepping for another attack before stopping at a thought. "...just, promise not use any of my weaknesses against me...unless I'm like really evil, okay?" she looked up at Thea. (9 to hit - 3 dmg)

Thea hopped to the side at the hit to hers, tightening her grip on her scythe and jabbing the shaft at Eva again. "I won't use yours if you won't use mine." She promises. "Even if I'm evil."  
(15 to hit, 3dmg)

HP  
Eva 37 hp  
Thea 42 hp

Eva smiled, jotting her mace at Thea pushing her back "Deal!" (11 to hit - 6 dmg)

Thea went to hit at Eva but smacked herself in the leg with the shaft of her scythe, yelping. "Ow ow- oww!"  
(nat 1, dmg to self)

HP  
Eva 37 hp  
Thea 34 hp

Eva cringed at little, hard pokes always had dull pain, before moving in on her attack. She spun and swung her Maces against Thea's side, one followed by the other. (5+3 = 8 to hit - 8 dmg)

Thea backed off, laughing off the pain. "Okay okay okay, I'm- ow, can we take a breather?" She laughed. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sparring. They hadn't been going that long, but she was still clumsy with her scythe. "Maybe sit for a bit?" She laughed awkwardly.

HP  
Eva 37 hp  
Thea 26 hp

"Oh!" Eva unsummoned her weapons, wiping her hands off on her skirt. "Sorry, I guess I went a little too hard. I'm used to fighting people stronger than me." She stepped closer a little, "Are you alright? I don't have any bandaids or magic on me"

Thea shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I think I can heal. So... Just gotta heal us both, right?" She nodded. "I messed around with it and I could do that much." She closed her eyes and spent a second to heal the both of them, a smile growing on her face. "It's not so bad."  
(9 hp to both of them)

HP  
Eva 46 hp  
Thea 35 hp

Eva felt a few of her pains melt away as she watched Thea heal the two of them. "Ahh so you know healing magic then? That's amazing!" she praised.

Thea felt her cheeks get a bit red as she healed them again. "You think so?" She bumped Eva's hip with hers. "I think you're really strong, and that's so cool!"  
(6 hp to both of them)

HP  
Eva 52 hp  
Thea 41 hp

Eva laughed, nudging Thea with her elbow "I have to be strong when people around me have such sharp weapons! It puts how sharp my sword is in perspective" she confessed, letting her transformation go before flopping back onto the sand.

Thea laughed. "I'm still getting used to everything. And... I like that your sword is sharp. Not that I've seen it yet, but those maces are killer." She heals them one last time before detransforming as well, settling on the sand next to the other girl.  
(5 hp to both of them)

HP  
Eva 57 hp  
Thea 46 hp

"Then next time I'll use my sword and it'll be sword vs scythe" she suggested, watching Thea as she sat down. "If you wanted to of course! You'll be stronger by then I'm sure so I won't have to go so easy on you" Eva teased, not like she had gone that easy on her already but fighting a Magi was a lot different than a witch so she hadn't hit as hard as she could for the most part.

Thea giggled. "I like the sound of that. Ooh- maybe by then I'll have another weapon too! What kind of person do you think I am- what suits me?" She posed, batting her eyelashes.

"Hmmmm" she stared at her, hand on her chin comically to think. "Something you can't trip over, for one, you're lucky you didnt fall on your scythe already"

Thea fanned at herself. "Well, that's a scorching thought. So... what comes to mind?"

Eva through her hands up in defense "I'm just saying, you could use a little a practice with it before getting a different long weapon." She paused for a second "Um I think you do really good with a crossbow, you wouldn’t have to get so close to others"

"A crossbow?" Thea thought about it, lifting her skateboard to look along the edge of it at the waterline. She still remembered her dad's comment- never aim at anything she wasn't willing to kill. Not that she was ever taught how to shoot. She'd been an extra in a movie, a scrappy little girl with a toy gun aimed up at some big hollywood star who thought she was adorable, with her missing tooth and her fake-dirty cheeks, caked with makeup.  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad."

Eva looked at her, following Thea's eyes to the waterline and wondered what she was thinking about as she stared at it. "Whatever it'll be, I'm sure it'll suit you. But you'll just have to see when you get it!"

Thea set it down on her lap and steepled her fingers. "I'll just have to wait and see." She nodded.

Eva nodded, She didn't really know what forces chose their weapons since she sure wasn't prepared for either of hers but she figured there was some core relation for most. She stayed silent, in thought.

Thea sighed. "So... anything else happening tonight?"

Eva thought for another moment before giving her a little shrug. "....kind of, later on at least" she answered. Eva had planned earlier during their fight, that maybe she should go to the sanctuary. She hadn't been since the prom, just wanting to avoid it but she decided she should go and think about things.

Thea settled back. "Want me to leave you alone with your thoughts?" She offered. "I got my people time in for the day."

Eva looked at her, "Oh, If you want.. I wouldn't want to keep you!" she did want to be alone later but Eva worried a little that she gave off an unwelcoming vibe on accident, she liked hanging out with Thea today.

Thea blinked. "I don't want to leave if you're not ready? I just... wanted to give an out if you were tired of me. Sometimes people don't know how to say they want me gone, so, ah, yeah?" Thea laughed awkwardly. She... sounded crazy.

"No!" she said quickly, realizing it was a little more aggressive than intended. "I'm not tired of you at all, I liked hanging out with you! I just thought I made you feel unwelcome, is all..." she looked up at her and laughed a little herself. "I don't think I could be subtle about wanting you to leave, if I did want you to go now! I'm fine, not being alone right now."

Thea was a little startled at the outburst, but felt a smile finding its way onto her face regardless. She leaned into the other girl's face and hugged her tight, hoping it wasn't too much. "Thank you. I needed that."

Eva froze in surprise when Thea started to lean in, confused before she hugged her. She had waited a second for the surprise to go away before raising her arms up tentatively and hugging Thea back, "You're welcome," she smiled "I'm here...if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

Thea nodded. "You too, okay? My mom's condo is cool, even if I'm not used to it. I still haven't figured out where she keeps the sugar..."

"yeah, thank you" she said, laughing a little as she talked about her mom's place. "Normally sugar is in jars on the counter, at least that's where my mom's keeps hers"

Thea shakes her head. "I don't know, I just can't... can't figure it out. Maybe you can come help me look for it sometime?"

"...Are you..inviting me over to your house?" she leaned back and looked up at her, smiling at her in almost a teasing way.

Thea tapped the other girl's nose with one calloused finger. "I think I am."

"Alllriight, then I guess I'll have to come over" she grabbed the finger that hit her nose, "And help you find the sugar or whatever else your mom "hides"" she mocked, using her free hand to air quote.

Thea snickered. "So... the extra towels, the high school yearbooks, the remotes, and anything interesting?"

Eva rolled her eye and laughed, "How did you even make it out the front door? Do you know where anything is?"

Thea lifted her skateboard. "Do I need anything else?"

"unless your skateboard can fulfill all of your hierarchy needs, yeah you might need a couple more things to survive" she said, pushing the skateboard back onto Thea's lap

"I can ride it, I can sit on it, it can take me to places I need to eat, it's a conversation starter, and it's sick as hell?" Thea offered, counting on her fingers.

"Okay, okay you've made your point," she threw her hands up in defeat "a few of them are kind of a stretch but i'll give you them"

Thea giggled. "Stretches aren't so bad. Besides, it got me here."

Eva gave a confused laugh, "What? Got you where, the beach?"

Thea nodded. "To the beach, to becoming a magi, to you. It's enough." She offers a lazy grin and bumps the other girl's shoulder with her own. "This is the kind of place Hollywood wishes they could make movies about."

"Well you have a very magical skateboard then" Eva returned her grin at the bump, "well you're right about that, I wonder our movie genre would be" she counted out a couple fingers "Horror? Thriller? Action?"

"Definitely action." Thea nodded. "Maybe... Romance? Thriller?"

Eva nodded when Thea agreed with Action, there's no way it couldn't classify as one, but her ears perked a little when she said Romance. "Romance?...What..would give it that classification?" She wondered what kind Thea meant, if she was just talking about the Poly or maybe Thea had met someone. Eva's shoulders sank a little. Oh, Eva thought, maybe she had met someone at the party after she left suddenly.

"There's something in the air." Thea leaned closer and bumped shoulders with the other girl. "Feels like, despite everything, there's love in the air."

Eva looked up at Thea, trying to gauge fully if she meant... She gave her a nervous smile and laugh when she bumped her shoulder, looking away as she felt her face heating up. "Mhm,....... Do you..I mean are you..?" she tried, thinking of how to word her question.

"Am I?" Thea raised an eyebrow. "I mean... are you?"

Say it Say it Say it, she yelled at herself "I...would like to.." she got out before turning back around to her quickly, "Ah, Only if you wanted to! I don't, didn't mean to be presumptuous" Vain, Self-absorbed, Conceited she scolded herself. Thea probably didn't even mean her!

Thea's heart skipped a beat. A... she... she... Thea braced her hand on the ground and leaned a tad closer. "Is that okay?"

Eva could really feel her face heating up as Thea leaned in, surely she could feel it radiating off her face. Her own heart was beating fast as she nodded, leaning forward "Y-yes, Absolutely!"

Thea kissed her cheek. "So... this is, yes?"

Eva's heart felt like it was going to fly out her chest, this felt to good to be true. She face broke out into a grin as she leaned forward again to return the kiss, "Yes"

Thea slid a hand up to cup Eva's cheek, kissing her gently. If it was quick... that's fine.

Eva placed her hand over Thea's, no thoughts in her head other than how nice this was. Just sitting in the sand with a really cute girl who likes her.

After a moment, Thea pulls back to press their foreheads together. "This weekend, want to catch a movie? A... a date?"

Eva smiled, looking into Thea's eyes only a couple inches away. "A date? Of course!"

Thea snuck a finger forwards to tap Eva's nose. "And maybe we can find some of my lost stuff while we're at it?"

Eva chuckled, putting both her hands on either side of Thea's face and giving her a little squish, "Mhm, what did you lose again?"

"Sugar, towels, anything else that'll keep you around?" Thea couldn't help but whisper the last part.

"That shouldn't be too difficult, but it will take awhile to find everything in your house and I'll have to remember where everything is so if you don't mind me coming over multiple times" she smiled.

"Multiple times?" Thea fake gasped. "You know... I think I can do that. And I think you need to keep coming until we know where everything is. Especially if I forget." She shook her head, tutting. "And I am quite forgetful."

"I can do that, first search will be this weekend? After the movie?" She stared up at her with a big smile "the sooner I can start looking for everything the better"

Thea nodded. "And maybe you can help me unpack?" She found the other girls hand and laced their fingers together. "Full honesty... I haven't had the heart to yet."

"You haven't even unpacked?" Eva questioned, squeezing their hands "Sounds to me like this date might never end" she teased.

Thea snuck another kiss to Eva's cheek. "I don't think I mind that..."

Eva was sure she was to look sun burned for the rest of the week. "Me neither," she agreed, using her one free hand to fish out her phone. " I think you'll need something then"

Thea pulled her own phone out of her bra. "Is it your number?"

She nodded, "How'd you guess?" Eva fake asked as she pulled up the contact page, " I'll trade you mine for yours" she offered.

Thea pulled it open on hers as well, passing the phone to the other girl as she took Eva's. Her contact went in, along with a kissy face emoji by her name. "I like the sound of that."

Eva traded phones and put her info in, contemplating for a minute of what to put next to her name, if anything. She quickly stuck the little love letter emoji next to it before handing her phone back, looking at her own and smiling. "Perfect"

As soon as Thea had her phone back, she leaned in close and kissed Eva's cheek again, flashing a selfie. She pulled back and nodded. "And now there's a contact picture?"

Eva was surprised she looked up in time to make a good photo, happily caught off guard of course. She motioned to look at the picture and smiled, "Yeah, And now you can actually send it to me!"

Thea made it the contact pic, then sent it. "And done. I'll text you later? There's still more of the town to see and," She tapped Eva's nose with her finger. "More skate tricks to be done. And if you need me, just text me, and I'll be right there. Does that sound okay?"

Eva nodded, "I will be here," she said lifting her phone up in reassurance,smiling before leaning up and giving Thea's cheek a kiss, "Be careful on those sidewalks, those cracks will trip a walking person" she warned, although Thea seemed the type to skate in the road anyway. "Deal, you'll be the first one I call" she promised, "Same for you, of course and...thank you"

"No need to thank me." Thea stood up slowly, shrugging as she offered Eva a hand. "I mean, you're the one who's gonna be helping me so much. Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"

Eva accepted her hand to get up, feeling the affects of sitting for awhile. She put her hand to her cheek, "you already have thanked me, I need to catch up" Eva said, looking up at Thea with a sly smile.

Thea couldn't help but giggle and feel even lighter as she squeezed Eva's hands. Too sweet…

"What are you laughing at?" she said through her own laugh, "Don't you have a skateboard to crash?"

Thea set her skateboard down and braced one foot on it. "Nothing." She offered one last wave and kicked off.  
That was a good day.


End file.
